Tertipu?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -EDITED- Seorang Earl Phantomhive tertipu oleh Elizabeth Middleford hanya karena Elizabeth nge-fans sama Sule? WARN: AU, OOC, One-shot.


**Tertipu?**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**Facebook (c) Mark Zuckersberg**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di London. Ciel sudah berpakaian bagus. Untuk apa? Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk bertemu dengan Elizabeth—yang akan pergi ke Jepang, karena ibunya ada tugas disana. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat. Saatnya Ciel keluar dari rumah, untuk mendengar pamitan dari 'Lizzy'-nya itu.

Klotak klotak klotak

Kereta kuda bangsawan milik Keluarga Middleford pun lewat di depan rumah Kediaman Phantomhive.

"Jaa, Ciel~" seru Elizabeth dari dalam kereta, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, Lizzy~" balas Ciel, yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, jangan lupa, ya. Nanti kita Facebook-an," Elizabeth mengingatkan Ciel, agar dapat berkomunikasi.

"Oke," jawab Ciel. "Aku tak akan lupa!"

Klotak klotak klotak

Begitulah percakapan singkat antara Ciel dan Elizabeth, dalam rangka 'kepergian' Elizabeth dan ibunya yang akan bekerja di Jepang. Jauh hari, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar dapat terus berkomunikasi. Setelah mendapat cara yang tepat, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling Facebook-an, dan bertukar nama akun.

**.**

**.**

"..."

"Tuan Mudaaa! Ayo masuuuk!" Finnian memanggil dari dalam rumah.

"Eh?" Ciel kaget sebentar. "Yosh! Oke!"

Ciel pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil posisi di kamarnya—merasa Elizabeth sudah sampai di Jepang—dan langsung membuka laptopnya untuk membuka jaringan internet seperti yang dikatakan tdi.

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive** Aku lelaki sejati... Cintak tak akan mati... Aku lelaki perkasa... Cintaku tak kenal dusta... Cintaku kepadamu, bagaikan bola salju... Cintaku kepadamu, sesuci... Bola salju~ XD

**Komentar . Suka .**

**Koki Bard **menyukai ini.

.

"Hoho... Ini pasti untukku!" kata Ciel, bangga dan senang—melihat kata-kata 'cintaku kepadamu'.

Namun...

"E-eh?" Ciel salah sangka, ia berpikir seperti ada yang aneh. "A-apa ini?" sambungnya lagi, sambil membaca kalimat 'aku lelaki sejati'.

Melihat itu, ia pun langsung mengomentari status Elizabeth tadi.

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu cowok, Lizzy '==a

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Itu 'kan, lagu, Kapten! :)

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Oh... Pantes =w= Yakin?

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Yakin? ==a Yakin kalo itu lagu? 1000%! ==d

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Iya, deh... :D

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Bard: Makasih like-nya :D

Ciel: Tadi saya baru donlot -?- lagunya, Kapten! :3 -gaknanya!-

.

**Koki Bard **Sama-sama, Nyonya ^^

.

**Finny Tukang Kebun **Bard! XD

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Lizzy: Terserah... ==v

Bard: Hoi! =w=

Finny: Finny...! Kenapa kau juga online? Habis listrik, tahu! XO

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Ciel: Coba tebak, itu lagu siapa? X)

Bard: ==d

Finny: ==a

.

**Finny Tukang Kebun** Oh, gomen, Tuan Muda... DX Saya off dulu ==d

.

**Koki Bard **Maaf juga DX Saya juga mau off =w=d

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Lizzy: Lagu saya XD -muka inosen-

Bard & Finny: Bagus =w=

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Itu versi ke-2-nya, Kapten! XD Maksud saya yang asli!

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Nggak tahu '==a

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Itu lagunya 'Sule Prikitiew!' Judulnya 'Bola Salju'! :D

.

**Ciel 'Earl' Phantomhive **Oh, tidak bisa! :)

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive **Oh, bisa...! b^^d

.

Merasa tidak perlu dibalas lagi, Ciel pun segera offline dari akunnya. Ternyata, dia—seorang Earl Phantomhive—telah tertipu dengan tunangannya—seorang Elizabeth Middleford—yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Lizzy'. Untuk mengingat 'penipuan' itu, ia mem-PrintScreen tampilan tadi.

.

**Elizabeth Lady Phantomhive** Aku lelaki sejati... Cintak tak akan mati... Aku lelaki perkasa... Cintaku tak kenal dusta... Cintaku kepadamu, bagaikan bola salju... Cintaku kepadamu, sesuci... Bola salju~ XD

**18 Komentar . Suka .**

**Koki Bard **dan **Sebastian Butler Michaelis **menyukai ini.

.

"He?" Ciel merasa seperti ada yang berubah setelah menyimpannya di foldernya. "Se-Se-SEBASTIAAAN...!" teriaknya di kamarnya yang membuat orang serumah kaget.

"A-ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian—merasa namanya dipanggil—langsung datang ke kamar Ciel.

"Kenapa kau ONLINE JUGAAA?"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Muda... Saya lagi bosan..." jawab Sebastian sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. "Saya janji, saya yang bayar sebagian listriknya."

"Apa? 'Sebagian' katamu?" Ciel makin emosi. "Tapi, tak apa... Yang penting kau membayarnya," sambungnya lagi, memberi kelonggaran.

"Ahaha," tawa Sebastian ringan. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v**

**Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)**


End file.
